Bindings of the Void
by mokinari
Summary: Lothos, a tiefling warlock, finds himself in need of fresh souls to sap from. Fortunately Zarn has been buttered up well and Archarex is too much the fool to realize anythings amiss. The grand city of Fellcrest is all but deserted as once warm summer days have turned to winter. In this despair Lothos will finally cocoon the bounty in his spiders web.


A cold plague of damp snow, frigid deaths, and invading demons makes Fellcrest the perfect cocktail of misfortune. The majority of the citizens that departed the area are moving north to warmer climates as the winter that has been gripping the south continues to gorge itself. Shortly after their victory, which cost the lives of a hundred citizens, the newly crowned "Bringers of Freedom" have gone off on their own in order to take care of any last minute preparations before continuing toward the Winter King. Uther has chosen, as he most often does, to head toward the nearest inn or tavern. This time his intentions were not on getting drunk and grant whatever bar maid he could find the holy light of Avandra. Instead he was preparing himself in order to resurrect a fallen ally who was one of the many unfortunate souls who lost their grip on life from the other days battle. The three of the group who draw the focus of this tale are Lothos (Teifling Warlock), Archarex (Dragonborn Rogue), and Zarn (Wilden Shaman) who took this opportunity to steal themselves away.

This wintery playground was the perfect jungle for Lothos to crawl around in. His ability to lurk and find the most opportune place to conduct secret business is impeccable and all too easy in this half abandoned city. Taking the other two in tow Lothos escorts them to an abandoned farmhouse near the edge of the main city where each surrounding houses were unoccupied and any guard patrol wouldn't be along for hours. Approaching the door Archarex takes out a few thin pieces of metal and picks the door quickly and deftly. Even after picking the lock on the door, it still doesn't budge due to the built up ice along the hinges, forcing him to kick it down. The heavy wooden door falls to the ground, cracking and splintering, sending shards across the main room of the house which was mostly barren except for a table and a few chairs. It was clear that whoever had left this house did so in a hurry and was thorough enough to take the sheets.

Showing displeasure at the biting cold Lothos motions over to the table and chair, swiftly and without a word Zarn breaks one of the chairs and begins throwing the pieces into the vacant fireplace. Almost as suddenly and taking the implied hint Archarex joins in and tears apart the slabs of wood from the table. Using a bit of magic Lothos shoots a beam of pure fire into the pile of wood and even though they were still covered in frost they ignite quickly and remain lit. Using his magic, perhaps just for display, Lothos stands in the center of the room and closes his eyes. After a moment of concentrating he opens them, allowing the built up natural energy to clear every last bit of dirt and snow off the floor like a shockwave emanating from his feet. Reaching into his pouch he pulls out a small jar containing soot-like powder. Taking a handful Lothos begins to chant as he spreads the dust into a circle, completing within the circle a warlock symbol generally used for binding demonic servants.

As the symbol on the ground is completed Zarn, due to his connection with primal magic's, can feel the energy and raw power emanating from the center of the room. Taking a dagger from his robes Lothos turns and faces Archarex and Zarn saying, "You both possess a unique spark. Something that will serve me and you both, together we will devour all we seek. " Closing his eyes once more Lothos starts chanting again, this time taking out a dagger as he does so. Slowly and deliberately he begins etching symbols deep into his arm. Not a sound or an expression of pain escapes him as he does this first to his right and then the left. Black tar-like blood oozes down, pooling on the ground as the blood trail remains connected to his arms. With both sides completely carved Lothos extends his arms out, the blood continuing to awkwardly pool on the ground and yet remain attached to him.

"Are You both prepared?" Lothos asks, arms at his side, face blank and expressionless. Not knowing much about the finer details of warlock spellcraft left Archarex and Zarn in bewilderment. They had not known or where prepared for such a hefty ritual, the surprise coupled with their own willingness motivated them to both cut their arms similarly. What was once a blank face now posses a wide smile with a trickle of hissing laughter as Lothos witnesses the two fools cutting themselves for no clear reason. Raising his arms causes the blood, still connected to him like wet webbing, to spin and twist in the air. After looking at each other for a brief moment, Archarex and Zarn rise to their feet, taking Lothos's outstretched hands. Each of them grimace as if suddenly being stung by a dozen scorpions.

The once sluggish blood-pool has suddenly shot upward, as if alive, and has begun burrowing itself into the open wounds on the arms of both Archarex and Zarn. They try desperately for what little time they could to contain themselves but soon enough the screams of utter pain could be heard echoing in the damp house. Digging itself into their wounds like a worm Lothos's blood makes its way ruthlessly through their entire bodies. After nearly three minutes of this Lothos loosens his grip and lets them go revealing that both of his arms are now fully healed. Comparably both Archarex and Zarn's arms had mostly healed, leaving only scars which continue to glow a faint red. The pulsating light signaling the returning pain they both now constantly are reminded of.

Now reeling in pain on their knees the unwitting pair find themselves unable to even question their actions. No thought can be focused on as only a moment goes by before utter pain washes the memories away. The once quiet house now steadily creeks and moans as the ice which had been incasing it melts. Shuddering violently the house goes dark, even the light of the fire being totally quashed. As the dim glow of the fire returns not much has changed, Archarex and Zarn remain on their hands and knees while trying to regain focus in their sight, except now Lothos stands further away toward the darkest corner of the open room. He now stands directly in front of a large man, very bulky and muscular for a druid, thick jet black hair extends just past his shoulders. Handsome and well spoken, he carries himself more like a noble rather than someone from the wild. He remains impeccably well groomed and his skin is considerably fair, another oddity from a man of the forest.

Theran snickers softly as he scolds Lothos, a hand on his side ready to grab the hilt of his blade. Only murmurs can be made out as Zarn has already regained much of his vision and ponders who was talking to Lothos and who that women watching them was. True enough there was a women, standing just off to the side, a small Halfling who was clearly enjoying the conversation before her. She never spoke, only smiling and often giggled, not once taking a glance at the two who had only just begun rising to their feet. "Holding hope for these two? I'm surprised you haven't died in a river by now." Theran snaps at Lothos, questioning his choice in followers.

"They possess a wide array of talents. With them I will unlock forbidden doors and ravage any who resist. " Lothos hisses back as he stands confidently in front of Theran. With his new status as being fully blessed by Lorel, Lothos has brought new confidence in knowing Theran wouldn't hurt something she holds dear.

"Suppose they don't fail as you surely will, what could you possibly hope to achieve?" Questions Theran.

Now looking directly at Lorel, Lothos says, "With their aid I will begin weaving my web and trapping the entirety of Nentir." Theran is clearly enraged that Lothos is now directly speaking with her.

Pulling close to Lothos, Lorel whispers in a very impish tone, "This conversation is more suited for another place. Let us go home." Hugging him tightly Lorel begins to purr, a low and constant vibration emanating from her throat and chest. The house shudders violently and this time remains unnaturally darkened. Now standing before him at just above five and a half feet is a fully fledged succubus with long flowing dark hair extending well past her lower back. Yellow, cat-like eyes gaze out quizzically as her barbed tail thrashes in the air. Her voice, which was sweet and soothing to begin with, now contains a less than subtle element of sultry seduction which she doesn't even attempt to hide. She is shrouded in semi transparent cloth with her heaving chest and slender pelvic being covered in shining black-demonhide armor. Pale white skin appears to be made of silk causing dark thoughts to dance in his mind as he take in her form.

Theran's appearance too has changed, standing in front of Lothos is a lumbering hulk of muscles and leathery flesh. Sickeningly pale skin appears lucid and much of the tendons and veins are easily visible. Formal clothing stretches over his awkward form, possibly amusing if he wasn't so utterly dangerous. His once well kept hair is now a matted mess of loose strands that sit on his head like a mop. Sharp, elongated nails slice through the air threateningly as he makes casual hand gestures. Even the strands of hair on his arms have become as thick as a quill, coming off of him like tiny snakes. "Are you finished little warlock?" He finally spits out.

"Not quite..." Turning slowly Lothos now faces his two comrades who have finally risen to their feet. Raising both hands, one towards each of them, he shouts "Wreath in agony, tendrils of true power take hold!" After commanding this both Archarex and Zarn fall to their knees and scream in pain, again feeling their arms being ripped apart from the inside. This time the red glowing veins burrow deeper under the skin and slowly cease to make any light. Still in pain Archarex slowly raises his head, asking , "What would you have me do? Command us." Unfortunately he was facing Shodevva and Theran took this as his attempt to address her.

Moving swiftly and with surprising subtlety Theran now stands in front of Archarex who only a moment ago tried to speak with Shodevva. Snarling and with utter rage on his face Theran snatches up Archarex by his scalp and spouts, "Never again speak to her you worms!" Shortly after this Theran strikes Archarex in the stomach with his free hand, throwing him to the ground. For what seemed like a full minute Theran continued to kick and kneed him repeatedly in the chest and back till he was satisfied Archarex had suffered enough torment. Turning his head back to Lothos he says, "Your dogs will need a lot of training if they are to be considered worthy to come here."

"Tell me Lothos, your faith in these two is unwavering?" Shodevva says as she slides close to Lothos who has his back to his companions, possibly something inside not wanting him to witness their punishments. It's truly unfortunate that just then Zarn regained full control of his ability to hear and his sight was clearing. He asked, waving a finger at Shodevva, "You woman, why are you so important to Lothos?" Without a moment to take a breath he found himself being restrained by Theran.

Still collecting himself from the intense agony of the ritual Zarn had only just rose for the second time to his feet. After being the second foolish person to address Shodevva, Theran quickly sprung into action, taking Zarn by the hair and pulling him backwards, forcing him to arch his back as if in a limbo. Pulling him to about waist high Theran uses all the leverage and weight he can muster to ridge hand Zarn in the throat, ensuring he won't be speaking another word for a long while. Collapsing in a heap on the ground Zarn clutches pathetically at his throat as he gasps unsuccessfully for air. "Down goes the second roach, will you be the next to fall under my boot warlock?" Snickers Theran as he wipes his boot on the back of Zarn.

"Enough toying around Mistress, don't you think we have better things to do? All this must be explained you know... " Lothos mutters lowly as he attempts to address Shodevva.

Waving her hand Shodevva responds, "Yes, yes. There is a second part to this so called binding I wish you to complete. It will involve the two you've just brought into the fold." After hearing this Theran grabs Archarex and Zarns by their collars and forces them to kneel and listen to Shoddeva. Continuing she says, "These tasks will hopefully strengthen my ties with another of the void. It will also unlock great power for you all to wield. She calls it her great wave, the Tide of the Bahhaoth, so that her seas may finally spread."

Nodding once Lothos asks somberly, "Very well Mistress Shodevva, what would you have us do?"

Smiling, clearly overjoyed, Shodevva takes Lothos's hand and says, "Well first things first! Archarex over there must find a way to make someone truly and utterly feel as though they have killed another. When in reality it was he who killed that person. Honestly this should be very simple and that's why it's been given to him." Only for the briefest of moment does she allow her gaze to fall on Archarex, clearly unimpressed she turns away, continuing ,"Second! Zarn, might need to do something bout that ugly skin of his... Later! Zarn must take this vial of toxic, plague filled, sludge and pour it into the widest lake he can find. Then he -must- kill any living creature bigger then a cat that could have witnessed the event. The poison should create a formidable disease that will spread quickly." Allowing her tail to dance around Lothos, Shodevva lets her mood go grim just before telling him of his task.

In the most frightful tone Shodevva gives Lothos his orders, "Your endeavor will be a masterpiece if done correctly. If done wrong I will soon find out how well you cope without an arm for the next one hundred years. Understand?" Not waiting for a response she continues. "You must do this my sweet Lothos, lay with a husband and a wife together, then while they sleep reap their souls in Bahhaoth's name." Tightening her grip around Lothos with her tail she awaits his response.

"Very well Mistress, there is nothing that can stop us from completing these tasks." Lothos grunts, clutching for air as he is squeezed by Shodevva's tail. The grip loosens and he falls just a few inches to the ground. Straightening out his clothes he says "I'm ready for this task, there is no need to worry. You haven't wasted your time in me."

Revealing a row a nightmarishly sharp teeth Shodevva hisses, still in a feminine tone, "You'd better be or I'll be listening to the sounds of your bones being crushed to dust soon enough." Suddenly everything goes black and only a moment goes by before Lothos, Archarex, and Zarn are back within the same abandoned house. Archarex is badly bleeding from the mouth and eye. Now kneeling only inches away from the still roaring fire which has melted a good portion of the room. The floor is covered in small pools of water where Zarn, who is still on his back, clutches his throat as his head throbs from the cold of the water. Lothos takes only a few seconds to survey the two wounded allies before walking out the open front door where he quietly awaits his newly bound companions.


End file.
